


Dance, Dance, Dance

by asariel



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asariel/pseuds/asariel
Summary: In which Lu Han stumbles upon a dance video choreographed by the talented Min X Kim and fell instantly in love.





	Dance, Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unbetaed, filled with my unfunny humor and what is grammar anyway?

You know when you decided to take a break, just a short break after slaving away for hours on that stupid Statistics assignment to check on your SNS, it would never end well. Which is where we find our protagonist Lu Han now, sprawled on the bed and scrolling through his feed for at least half an hour. Moments later saw him falling into the rabbit hole of endless hypnotic cat videos, thus sealing the fate that his work will go unfinished for yet another day.

It's during this time that he’s humming a familiar rhythm unconsciously under his breath. The humming eventually escalated to singing, even though he butchered up all the lyrics since he didn't know the words. But he heard it enough time as it is his roommate, Jongdae’s current favorite song. And Jongdae is _that_ type of person that will put his new found favorite song in an endless loop until he moves on to the next new, exciting song. He’s been playing and singing it for a week nonstop now, enough to drive Lu Han mad and throw a pillow at him to tell him to shut the fuck up. Unfortunately, he’s too late as it has already become an earworm and Lu Han just want it to stop. Or at least learn the lyrics so that he can sing it properly instead of the gibberish he’s spouting now, godddamit.

So he relented and check out the video for that song, which is ‘Say You Won't Let Go’ by James Arthur. And he kinda regrets it, because it made him tear up. Just a bit. Because he's a sensitive soul, not because he's not manly. So to distract himself, he watches the covers because the song is quite good, not that Lu Han will ever admit it to Jongdae after threatening to throw his phone out the window if he ever hears that goddamn song again.

One video that popped up in the suggestion box caught his eyes, so he clicked on it. Turns out it's actually a dance cover for the song and with just a few seconds in, Lu Han is instantly hooked.

_What kind of genius, amazing, talented thing this is?!_

He never watched a dance cover before, and Lu Han is mesmerized by the way the dancers moved; fluid but sharp, always on point and somehow it works with the mellow tune. Both the dancers were amazing but the male dancer’s the one that steals his attention. He reads the description and found out that it was joint choreographed by Min X Kim and Luna Park.

It's hard for Lu Han to contain his ~~thirst~~ curiosity, so he then clicked on another video of Min X Kim suggested, and another, and another. By the time Jongdae came home, he found Lu Han hunched over the side of his bed, staring intently at his phone that's connected to the charger.

“Hyung,” Jongdae started, shrugging off his backpack to put on his seat. “I hate to ask, but what are you doing?”

And when Lu Han looked up, Jongdae knew he was wrong to ask because the other have this crazed glint in his eyes. The last time he saw that he was subjected to a fucking 3 hours lecture as to why Christiano Ronaldo is the most perfect man on the earth, complete with PowerPoint. Never again.

“Jongdae, Jongdae-ah.” Lu Han called out, eyes zoning out. “I just found the most perfect man on the earth.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Yes, okay hyung. I got you. Christiano Ronaldo is a god, etc etc.” He muttered, turning back to sorting out his books. “Just don't let me hear you jacked off to him again, oh God.”

“Wha - No! This is different, Dae! That's my agape love, but this...this might be my true love.” His voice has taken a dreamy tone and Jongdae had to admit, that perked his interest a little bit. Because who did managed to overtake CR’s top spot on Lu Han’s thirst list?

“Who are you talking about, hyung?”

“He’s, he’s…” Lu Han stumbles over his words and sighed. “I can't even speak his name he's too perfect.”

Jongdae frowned at the way Lu Han has dramatically draped himself over the side of his bed, like the heroines in the dramas he watched religiously every Thursday evening.

“Hyung, seriously, are you okay?” Jongdae asked, walking towards his older roommate when he thought he heard a sniffle.

Lu Han buried his face into his pillow and just shoved his phone towards a confused Jongdae.

“Listen hyung, whoever it is he can't be that per - oh.”

Jongdae stared at the way the dancers are dancing to an upbeat song, and found his eyes drawn to the figure dancing in the middle, who’s wearing a loose sweat pants, baggy white tee and a cap.

“Wow, he got them moves!” Jongdae whistled appreciatively, because while he's a vocal major, he can respect another artist with a different kind of talent. After all, it takes a talent to recognize talent.

“I know right?” Lu Han huffed into his ear out of nowhere, making Jongdae shrieked in surprise.

“Seriously hyung, don't do that it's creepy as heck!”

“But did you look at those _arms_? With that _face_.” Lu Han groaned and flopped back on his bed. “It should be illegal. He should be illegal.” He sobbed.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the video, going to sit on the bed. “You can't even see his face properly and - ow, what the fuck?!” He cursed, sprawled on the floor after being kicked by Lu Han. His roommate didn't seem to notice the glare the younger throw at him, instead was obsessively patting his bedding.

“You almost planted your dirty ass on my bed, Jongdae.”

Jongdae groused as he picked himself up. Right, he forgot about the very first rule of being Lu Han’s roommate: Stay the fuck away from his bed. It's sacred, and no one has ever slept or even sat there except for Lu Han himself. Hell, even Yixing stayed far away, and they've been friends since they're in diapers and are sworn bros-4-lyfe.

“Still, you don't have to kick me that hard, hyung!” He whined, choosing instead to sit on the floor nearby the others bed, carefully avoid leaning against the bed, just to be safe.

“God, he's so hot.” Lu Han gushes as he stared at the screen over Jongdae’s shoulder, body half hanging off the mattress. His roommate nodded absently.

“Yeah, look at the way those hips move.” He got some indescribable dying noises coming from the back for his comment.

“Those _arms_! And _legs_ and _thighs_ , juicy thighs!” Lu Han continued making some hungry commentary intervening with some more lewd noises and Jongdae nodded again, because he thinks he can understand.

“I might be a little gay for him already.” Jongdae said, only half-joking because he’s sure he can get into that if his heart had not set on another person.

“No way, he's mine!” Lu Han screeches as he tried to grab his phone back, but Jongdae laughed and rolled away, causing the older to tumble over his blankets and crashed face down on the floor. Jongdae, being the good roommate, just laughed harder.

After a brief wrestling session, both of them gave up and just lay on the floor, watching the videos on the tiny screen. While they were scrolling through the suggested playlist, Jongdae perked up when his eyes caught on a familiar title.

“Hey, no way hyung! He did a cover of my favorite song? I wanna see it.” Jongdae yelped in excitement while Lu Han just groaned and held the device away from grabby hands.

“Noo, I've seen it already.” He whined, but later relented as Jongdae lay on top of him, squeezing his breath away.

“That girl’s cute too.” Jongdae commented as they watched the dance video while Lu Han hummed mindlessly, content with his severe tunnel vision.

“Min’s cuter.”

Jongdae started to roll his eyes at his roommate’s lovesick display before he noticed something on the screen.

“Yaaaa, wait up! Hyung, pause it there!” He yelled, eyes wide.

Lu Han scrambled to do as he says, looking up at his roommate in puzzlement.

“Dae?” He prodded a frozen Jongdae, slightly worried. But Jongdae just shook his head and pointed at the phone again.

“Holy shit, go back hyung!”

“What? Why?” Lu Han questioned instead, causing Jongdae to grab the phone and rewind the video a few seconds back. Then he paused at the scene where the two dancers were facing each other, the girl’s back to the camera.

Jongdae tapped the screen, showing it to Lu Han.

“That girl, Park Luna! Holy shit, I think she's my classmate in vocals, Park Sunyoung!”

“Really?” Lu Han is mildly surprised, taking the phone from a still flabbergasted Jongdae to take a closer look at the dancer. “You mean she went to our university? Here?”

Jongdae nodded fervently, still in disbelief.

“Yeah, I'm like 96.7% sure it's her, even though they wrote her name as Park Luna because that's exactly how the back of her head looks like from my view in class. I only realized it's her when she turned around, because I would recognize her back anywhere!”

“Because you stare at her a lot, or?” Lu Han trailed off, leaving it a question. Surprisingly, Jongdae started to color.

“Because I'm observant, okay?” He huffed defensively, trying to snatch the phone away (and to distract Lu Han). “But usually she kept her hair down. Let me watch her videos so I can be sure.”

“No!” Lu Han put up a fight, slapping the other’s hand away. “I wanna watch my Minnie!”

“Give me your phone, you deranged deer!”

“Go get your own, you crazy cat!”

That caused Jongdae to pause. That is actually true, why didn't he think of that earlier?

“Oh, right.” He said, letting go of the phone suddenly, causing Lu Han to fell back with a yelp as they have been playing tug of war before.

The atmosphere in Room 305 quiet down as both the occupants are preoccupied with their own phones, watching their respective crushes dancing to the beat. After a long while, the silence is broken.

“Dae?”

“Hyung?”

“You're thinking what I'm thinking?”

Their eyes meet and Jongdae started to grin, matching the one on Lu Han’s lips.

“Hell yeah!”

They both answered at the same time.

“Dance class!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my thirst for May J Lee from 1Million Dance Studio coz dear god, she can move orz


End file.
